


Thank u next,

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: the anarchist poet is alone and sad about love but he rides the gates of oblivion leaving no prisoners





	Thank u next,

Rick Pratt was in his room, it had pastel walls but everything else was either the 80s themed or do with glam rock/mod aesthetics

he was sitting on his bed with a scrapbook, it was dark green with a big communist star sticker on the front with the title saying "Thank You Next" in punk styled typography.

he didn't really have many lovers, he just had stars he admired in that scrapbook was their faces and photos clicking with his heart's desire

Thought I'd end up with Mozz  
But he wasn't a match  
Wrote some songs about David  
Now I listen and laugh  
Even almost got married  
And for Vyv, I'm so thankful  
Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Michael  
'Cause he was an angel

he looked at the photos with half a smile starting to tear up as his voice got softer

One taught me to love  
One taught me patience  
And one taught me pain  
Now, I'm so amazing  
I've loved and I've lost  
But that's not what I see  
So, look what I got  
Look what you taught me  
And for that, I say

Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next

he looked up, he wanted to fall in love properly but never got the chance, he felt lost but happy about the future

he stared longingly at the mirror when he got back to singing

Spend more time with my friends  
I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
Plus, I met someone else  
We havin' better discussions  
I know they say I move on too fast  
But this one gon' last  
'Cause their name is Rick  
And I'm so good with that (so good with that)

They taught me love (love)  
They taught me patience (patience)  
How they handles pain (pain)  
That shit's amazing (yeah, their amazing)  
I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah)  
But that's not what I see (yeah, yeah)  
'Cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah)  
Ain't no need for searching, and for that, I say

Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (thank you)

Later on he was on a stage performing an indie rock act like that of the Wombats and early Arctic Monkeys

 

when Vyvyan could be seen in the audience holding a camcorder happily at the stage  "Thank you, next, b*tch."

 


End file.
